


Truth Hurts, 2.0

by ussgallifrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussgallifrey/pseuds/ussgallifrey
Summary: You couldn’t believe that Steve would actually choose someone else, after everything you had been through.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Truth Hurts, 2.0

_You know I’m glad you’re back with your bitch, I mean who would wanna hide this -_

It stung. Worse than any pain you had experienced thus far in being a part of the Avengers. This moment, this exact painful and terrible moment was so much more painful than any broken bone or stab wound could inflict.

“_How could you_?”

The wrenching accusation leaves your lips before you can stop yourself.

Bucky is the ever present shield at your back, waiting to pounce if you so command it.

Steve looks stupidly forlorn. As if every moment of your relationship had been a sham. And that his choice was being made with malice with little care to your feelings. A purposeful twist of the knife in your heart. 

His blue puppy dog eyes are full of conflict, torn between something real and solid and the decision he has made. A relationship on the line and he was stupid enough to throw it all away at the drop of a hat. At the chance of something better. Someone better than you.

“I’m sorry,” it sounds heartfelt. You don’t buy it for a second.

Leaning back into Bucky for support, you try to give a reassuring nod. “Well, I’m happy for you, Rogers. Glad, really.”

“Sweetheart - ”

“No, no. It’s all just _fine_, Steven. I know you two go way back.”

_I will never never never never be your side chick._

Sam lets out a low whistle, trying to further distance himself from the situation. However, it only manages to embolden your embers of rage. 

“Don’t think for a second,” you point at the two men, cowering slightly in your emotional presence, “that I’m forgiving you for this.”

Steve holds his hands up in surrender, “Baby, I’m really _really_ sorry - ”

“I don’t think she’s buying it, Steve.”

Sam bounces back at Bucky, “Yeah, well truth hurts, tin-man.”

When the last few people exit through the door, a buzzer starts the countdown in bold electric lettering. Your fates have been sealed. Steve made his decision, now you all had to live with it.

“I’m not letting you live this down,” you warn, checking over your gear one last time.

“I know.”

“Seriously though, you chose Sam over me?”

“Sweetheart - ”

“No, I’m done talking. We’re gonna kick your ass, and then you’re buying us pizza. End of story.”

And you did. Bucky certainly had an advantage when it came to laser tag, and for once you were actually glad you weren’t on your boyfriend’s team. The look on his face when you shot him from above, directly on the back of his ass was what made the whole thing really worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my [Tumblr](https://ussgallifreyfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
